High School of the Dead Naruto style!
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: *Discontinued as of no ideas of where to take it- Feel free to message if you'd like to take it* Sasuke was the bad boy, with the good twin, Tenten. One day, Sasuke was at the garage, and his boss was a zombie, so what about the rest of the town? Summary sux, but the story is pretty good! M for some rlly bad language i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: well hey ppl, I want to strt this all off by saying…2-3 things**

**THANK YOU soooo much Wolf Master Uchiha~ u r soooo amazing, u gave me this amazing idea. I would see I love u, but thts weird:-D. but still! Thank u soooo much :) **

**If u ppl haven't, look up High School of The Dead! It's amazing, and is mixed with Naruto here :) (I don't think this is a crossover because Takashi, rei, and others rnt in here rite :/?)**

**Cheater, Cheater should b updated soon so be prepared!**

**Well enjoy this**

**Bold is thoughts or texts,**

**Italics is flashback, **

**Then the normal writing is plain, normal writing :)**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x_x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Sasuke you can't keep flunking school! Mom and dad already yell at you enough for working at the garage!" Tenten Uchiha said as she put half of her hair into side bun. Her twin brother stood beside of her, in black cargo pants, and a red tank top. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the infamous bad boy. He flunked school, skipped class, yet Tenten went to class, and made pretty good grades.

Tenten finished putting her hair up, and tying the tie for her school uniform. She shook her head, and sighed. "Temari's picking me up." Sasuke grew a slight blush, thinking of the blonde headed girl. "I-I'll drive you."

Tenten groaned, she couldn't be driven with her friends, Sasuke was too protective.

**To: Temari-Kinz :)**

**From: TennyU:-P**

**Sry…Sasuke is taking me 2 school, u no how he is… :(**

Tenten sat herself in Sasuke's Cadillac 1998, painted in royal blue. He'd been fixing it up for some time now. Sasuke went in the driver's seat.

**To: TennyU:-P**

**From: Temari-Kinz :)**

**Aw…boo him, tell him I hate him ;)**

Tenten giggled, before she turned to Sasuke.

"Temari says 'I hate you!'" She giggled out when she saw Sasuke's gripping the wheel tighter. He drove down to the school, where he saw Tenten's friends hanging out. Sakura Haruno was playing with her bubble-gum hair, and Ino talked way too loud. Hinata mumbled out a few words, and Temari was texting random people, most likely.

"Please be careful, I don't trust people at this school…"Sasuke looked longing at the girl texting. She looked up, and walked to the Cadillac's driver side window. Temari leaned against the door frame, and smiled. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Why can't I ever pick her up Sasuke? I mean, you and me" she pointed at Sasuke then herself. "We are the same age. You can trust me, I promise." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "I just rather you not, I get that you're a senior, I am too, but she's only a junior." Sasuke looked up to her blue-greenish eyes. "Will this change your mind?"

She leaned through the window, and planted a kiss on his now-blushing cheek. She ran to the girls, and giggled to something Tenten said.

Yeah. Suigetsu, Naruto, and Sasuke all skipped school, they didn't care. They'd always slide by with a few good grades. Sasuke saw the boys and he decided to drive, knowing they'd be there soon.

0x0x0x0x ~with Tenten and the girls! ~x0x0x0x0

Tenten smiled as she sat down. She had classes with all of her friends, but she didn't have a single class with Temari, since she was a senior. Tenten tapped her pencil on the desk as Sakura and Ino babbled on. She really wished Sasuke would stay in school, he was a bright kid. Tenten sighed.

"Your brother is so hot!" Ino smiled, staring off into space, and Sakura joined her. "Ew, gross! Guys, he's my brother!" Tenten dropped her pencil, looking at the girls, but they just shrugged.

0x0x0x0x ~with Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Naruto~ x0x0x0x0

"I just think cabbage is a gay vegetable." Naruto throw his arms up, wiping grease off his tan cheek. Suigetsu nodded and took a big bite of his French Vanilla yogurt from Yoplait. "Yogurt is so much better than that other shit."

Sasuke just shook his head as he grabbed his wrench to fix some wheels on an older car they had to work on. Sasuke looked up when he heard groaning, and saw his boss, Jiraiya, came walking in bleeding and half drunk. "Had a little too much to drink last night, boss?" Called out a boy with spiky black hair, but it wasn't as nice as Sasuke's. His name was Zaku, and his best friend, Dozu, walked with him, his eye patch on. Sasuke watched as he wiped oil off his hands. Dozu smacked his boss' back, smiling.

But Jiraiya didn't like that.

Instead he bit Dozu and Zaku.

Zaku began to scream and shook his hand violently, as blood seeping out of his wrists. Dozu's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he fell to the ground. The two rose again, and began to walk, groaning like Jiraiya. Naruto and Suigetsu shook in fear, and Sasuke ran and grabbed his nail gun. He wasn't scared to kill, he saw Itachi get killed before his very eyes.

_Tenten Uchiha screamed, and cried. _

_She kicked, and wiggled, while her closest brother stayed still. Itachi wasn't any way near them. Their capturers had tied Tenten up, but not Sasuke. He was still as stone. A man, with bright orange hair, with piercings came up, and pointed a gun at the two. _

"_Look __kiddies__ you parents still don't know you're gone, and not in school." He smirked. "So, we are just going to kill you, __**now.**__" _

_Tenten let out a scream. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran over to his little sister. "Don't touch them Pein!" A different voice yelled out._

_Sasuke knew that voice._

_It was Itachi's._

_His older brother's._

_The one he and Tenten looked up to._

_The oldest kid in the Uchiha family._

_And their main heir. _

_And now, here he stood with a gun in his hand, pointed at the man he called Pein._

_Tenten shook under Sasuke's body weight, and shut her eyes tightly. Sasuke shook above her, as he watched probably the scariest thing in the world at a six year olds life. Pein turned his gun to Itachi, and fired. Itachi fired back. _

_Sasuke watched the bullets go through the two men, and cried out when Itachi fell down to the ground. "Onii-chan!" Sasuke jumped off Tenten's body, and ran to Itachi._

_That was the only day the boy had cried. _

Sasuke fired the nail gun rapidly, shooting the three men in the head. "Dude-oh!" Naruto punched a fist in the air, looking at the Uchiha. Suigetsu gripped his phone, then his girlfriend, Karin walked in.

She was a major bitch, but very pretty. She had red hair and red eyes to match. She wore a pair of black booty-shorts, a purple turtle neck, and black converse. She had her glasses and a lilac bandana on her hair. "Did you see those things outside the garage, they are like…zombies."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought about his sister. "We gotta get to the high school! Grab something for a weapon, and whack those _things_ in the head!" Sasuke called out, getting in a truck they were working on. Suigetsu climbed on the back with a baseball bat, and Naruto followed him, holding a broom stick, with its broom still attached. Karin climbed in the cab, holding a wrench close to her chest.

Sasuke stepped into high gear, roaring out into the streets. Those _things_ stood crowding the streets. They already started. Suigetsu whacked _them _as they zoomed by, killing many at once. Naruto did the same thing, smiling and laughing.

Konoha was already in ruin.

Sasuke stepped up on the gas, and when they came to the school, he jumped out of the car, and to the gate. He yanked on, trying to force it open, but it didn't budged. **Damn it…** Sasuke thought, staring at the school, and hearing _them_ come.

0x0x0x0x ~at the high school~ x0x0x0x0

The student talked on and on, then silenced when Tsunade, their principal, came over the intercom.

~_**Students, please evacuate following your teachers to your designated loca-aah! ~**_

All students froze, and Temari gripped her book on her desk. Tsunade's scream filled the school, and every student was on their toes, screaming with her. Temari stood up, but was pushed to the ground as students pushed her down, to get out of the doors.

She groaned as one student jammed their leg into her stomach, another's foot stepping on her uncovered arm. She heard her name being called out, before blacking out…

0x0x0x0x ~with Tenten Sakura Hinata and Ino~ x0x0x0x0

The girls ran, pushing through the crowd to find Temari. Rock Lee, Sakura's little crazed fan-boy, ran over to her, and grabbed her arm. "Let me save you, princess!" Lee cried out, and Sakura quickly punched his head. Sakura glared at the boy, and ran to catch up with her friends, who kept looking for their friend.

They rushed, and saw Iruka's door open, and Temari on the ground, with her eyes closed. Tenten cried out, and picked her up slightly off the ground. "Temari! Girl?" Tenten shook the girl as the other three knelt down beside them. "Sasuke's naked with an erection!"

Temari's eyes snapped open and looked around. "Where? I wanna grab it soooo ba- Oh, uh, hi guys." Temari flushed, embarrassed by what she blurted out.

Groans were heard and Kakashi, their teacher, came, covered in blood. Temari jumped up on instinct and kicked the man in the head. Kakashi went crashing to the ground, and became unmoving.

"Nice kick, but there is more." The girls looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha, holding a nail gun in one hand, and a hammer in his other. Naruto Uzumaki, Suigetsu Kuso, and Karin Mucho all stood behind him, whacking those _things_ in the head, as they groaned and moved around the halls. Tenten gripped a stapler, and ran to Sasuke, hitting a _thing _who was some student at their school in the head. Sakura yelped at the sight of blood and violence. Hinata shrunk behind Ino and Sakura, who both shook in fear.

Temari ran down the hall, jumping in the air. She did a spilt in the air, her feet going into heads of those zombies or _whatever_.

Sasuke's mouth hung open, but he just shook his head, and ran after her, shooting _them _in the head. Sakura ran close behind him, with Ino and gripped her hand, not willing to let go.

"We need to get to the truck! More of _them_ are coming too quick!" Karin yelled at, and held onto Suigetsu's right hand, the left one occupied his baseball bat. Karin shook in fear as those _things_ began to surround them, a little too quickly for her taste. The group, which consisted of Naruto, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Karin, raced off to the truck that stilled purred in the swarmed parking lot. Sasuke went to rip the driver door open, but Temari grabbed his arm.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Karin climbed in the cab, while the others climbed into the bed of the truck. Temari stared into Sasuke's eyes, before standing on her tiptoes, moving her lips to his. Sasuke gripped her face, his lips touching her, and his tongue slipping in between her lips, making her flush.

"Dude! We kind of gotta get going if you don't want to die!" Naruto yelled out, from in the bed, and Sasuke pulled back, and climbed into the cab. Temari jumped up into the bed, with Tenten and the other boys. Tenten eyed Temari as Sasuke thrusted the car into 1st gear, and zipping into the streets, as Naruto yelled out a 'Yee-haw!'

What was happening to them?

Temari shook her head, banging her head on the cab's roof. Sasuke jerked the wheel, and the girls' in the truck squeaked out. He breathed out a sorry, looking around. Those _things _were moving almost fast, if you could even call it that. His heart beat as he thought about his family at work. His mother Mikito was a preschool teacher, for she loved her kids. His father, Fugaku, was the CEO of Uchiha Corps, and Sasuke was supposed to take his position.

Temari had a brother, actually two. Gaara and Kankuro. They lived alone, ever since their parents were murdered one faithful night.

Sakura's mother worked with Sasuke's at the preschool, and her father was dead, and Hinata's father was a CEO as well.

It was scary, not knowing where their families were, and if they were even alive right now.

Temari let a scream rip out of her throat…

…

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Well? Did u all enjoy this story? No! its not over! But it is a cliffy dundundundundun lol thank u again WolfMasterUchiha!**

**Also, I no nothing about cars so sry if im wrong anywhere with cars!**

**I want 5-7 reviews before I update so ya lol**

**If u love Sasutema, talk to me!**

**~TraciBridgettShaffer**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there**

**Okay, lots of you complained it was too short…sry? I just didn't want the first chapter the longest one, so sry! I hope you all forgive me for my mistake…it may b way longer than the last one.**

**PLEASE PREPARE FOR BAD LANGUAGE!**

**Also, THANK YOU WOLFMASTERUCHIHA! 3 I was like, what should happen between Sasuke and temari, and he helped me :) thank u sooo much :) I took some parts of what he gave me cuz I had some of this already written, and he just helped me finish it off :) btw 6-8 reviews to update!**

Temari shook, and fell to the ground as she watched her two brothers became surrounded by those gross things. One of them she recognized her ex boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba's neck looked torn up, and blood dribbled out of his neck slowly. His black eyes were barely even showing, as they were mostly rolled into the back of his head. His signature jacket hung limply on his pale body, and his school pants were drenched in blood, his white shirt unbuttoned. His brown hair was tousled, and he moaned as he walked to her brothers.

Temari jumped out of the moving truck, and yelled. All of those _things_ turned to her, including Kiba. Sasuke eyes widened, and yanked his steering wheel to the side. Temari fell forward, landing on her face.

The _zombies_ advanced toward her, and one of Temari's brothers noticed. His name was Kankuro, and he was the middle child of Temari, and his younger brother, Gaara.

Kankuro rushed over, pushing past by the _things_. He threw his body over Temari's, and Sasuke rushed out of the truck. Temari shook under Kankuro, and shuddered more when she heard him scream. She glanced up and she saw it.

Kankuro had a _thing _on top of him, and Temari's shaking didn't stop. She had to watch her brother scream, and shake, rolling off Temari, onto the hot asphalt. Temari screamed, as Kankuro's blood began to drip, turning maroon hitting the blacktop.

Back at the black pick up, Ino and Sakura shielded their eyes, they couldn't bear the sight. Sasuke stopped running as the blood-covered _zombies_ crept closer to him, and his truck. He gripped a wrench from his truck, and took a swing at some, racing through the crowds.

When he slowly reached to Temari and Kankuro, he shook too.

He was scared for Temari.

Kankuro pulled his body away from Temari's coughing, blood dribbling out of his mouth. The noise of zombie groans, and things ramming into them were the only sounds. Sasuke ran over, pulling Temari up, her face was streaked with Kankuro's blood.

"S-Sasuke…" Kankuro rasped out the single word. Sasuke looked at the boy, his heart thudding.

Temari let her tears leak out, leaving streaks on her cheeks. She heard Gaara's Vans hit the ground, as he raced up to her side.

Kankuro gave a slight smile, nodding towards the wrench. "S-Sasuke, kill me." The three froze at the words. Temari shook her head. She began to murmur 'don't' 'don't be stupid' and 'no'. Gaara's body shook.

"The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt my family. I don't want to be one of them. I want to be remembered as a human, as someone who lived their life happily, not some _thing_ walking around, making others into this, I want to be remembered human.

"Sasuke please, it's my last request, before I die. I know Temari and Gaara don't understand, but you can make them. They are both amazing people, that will realize this is the right thing to do. Please Sasuke, end my life, right now, get it over with, for me, for everyone. Please Uchiha Sasuke. "

Kankuro smiled, blood tickled his leg, where a bite mark was.

"Kankuro! What are you saying! You will always be human, you are too good to be one of them!" Temari gripped her brother's arm, and shook him violently.

Temari could feel her heart beating, harder than ever.

Temari could feel the tears racing down her cheeks.

Temari could feel the ping in her heart as she watched him smiled at her

like that.

Temari could feel the guilt in her heart as he looks at her, saying it wasn't

her fault.

She hated this feeling more than anything.

She felt Gaara rip her away from Kankuro.

She faced him and noticed he was crying too. She glanced at Sasuke to see

what he was.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, trying to process what he was asked to do. He was asked to kill a human, a living human, not a zombie. His heart thudded along with Temari's

"I will."

He watched as Temari's eyes widened. He watched at how she moved over to him, gripping his arm. "Let go."

Temari watched him breath out the words, and she winced.

"Shut up, don't you dare do it!" She gripped his arm, her nails dug into his bicep. Sasuke couldn't help but be in pain. Temari had a tough grip.

Sasuke took all of his strength, and ripped out of her arms. Her nails left cuts all along his skin.

"Kankuro I'll do this if you want me to. I want you to be happy before you die, so if it does, I'll do it." Sasuke glanced at Temari, whose eyes overflow with tears, sniffling. "Temari will not like it, I can tell. But you're my friend too, just like Temari and Gaara are my friends." Sasuke looked at Temari with loving eyes, but Temari didn't notice, she stared at the ground. "I'll do it Kankuro."

Sasuke leaned down, and pecked Temari's cheek. He roughly pushed Temari into Gaara, who gripped her. Temari shook.

Sasuke raised the wrench, and knocked Kankuro to the ground. Temari gasped, burying her head into her younger brother's chest. Kankuro's head began to bleed.

Sasuke sucked in the air, watching him die. He watched another person die, because of him. He felt a ping in his heart.

He killed someone.

"Truck." He spoke the single word, before gripping Temari and Gaara's arms. He yanked them to his truck, ignoring the zombies. He didn't want to talk about killing someone, he already saw his brother die.

Temari's throat felt like it was closing shut, when she felt a tug on her arm. She slowly turned to face who tugged her, and it was Ino. Ino gave her a smile, and helped her into the cab of the truck.

"I think you'd want to be in there, inside of in the bed right now." Ino wiped Temari's tear before climbing in the bed with the help of Naruto.

Gaara climbed in the bed too, gripping the sides. His heart sped up, thinking of what just happened. Thinking at how Sasuke killed his own older brother.

Sasuke drove, not daring to look at Temari, he could feel her cold glare on the side of his head. He knew she was mad, he just killed her brother right in front of her, no mercy at all. He felt like another monster killing him, another living, breathing, human being, he wasn't a zombie yet!

"You killed him, I hate you!" Temari hissed out, the venom dripping from her voice. Sasuke kept his eyes in the front of his truck, but he felt his heart tug repeatedly.

Temari screamed and screamed out him, punching him as he drived.

Sasuke drove until he saw a hotel in the distance, one that wasn't surrounded. He cut off the engine, and turned to Temari. "Stop fuckin' punching me. We are going to a hotel, but we have to walk there because those zombies only here noise, not sight." Sasuke got out of his truck, going to the bed.

"Ready to walk to a hotel?" Sasuke stood tall, and you could tell he was pissed.

Behind him, Temari mumbled the words 'fuck you' and looked down at the ground. She tugged at her hair, and sniffed back tears. Sasuke glanced back her, and gently put his arm around her shoulders, only to have her shake it off.

Slowly, and nearly silently, they all stepped out of the seat, to bundle on the street.

"Let's go, I need a drink." Naruto mumbled out, beginning to walk. Sakura growled, and smacked the back of his head, glaring at him. "You baka! We're going on a walk!" Sakura braided her pink hair, running her hand over the silky texture. Naruto puffed in annoyance, and turned to walk.

Ino gripped onto Shikamaru, who merely looked down upon her. Tears fell out of her blue eyes, so he grasped her to him, and followed after the blonde idiot.

Tenten ran to her brother, whose eyes stared down at the blonde, who stared at the ground. She gulped and tugged on his sleeve, forcing him to look at her. She watched him sigh, and gripped the blonde teenager. The sandy-blonde girl glared at him, but he merely gripped her shoulder.

The group silently walked, not making a sound. One sound could draw the _things_ to them, and they didn't want that. Sasuke stayed in the front, being the man of the group.

Gaara shuffled along in the tail, with Temari beside of him, his arm around her. Temari shook, and glared at their leader.

They arrived to the building, and Ino raced in with Sakura on her tail.

"Look at this place!" Ino screamed out, and Sasuke immediately lunged toward her, placing his pale hand on her mouth. Ino looked at him oddly. Her eyes widened once she realized what she did, and her eyes began to water.

"Go in the mother fuckin' hotel and hide somewhere!" Sasuke let his voice rip through the stiff air. Tenten raced to Sasuke holding onto his sleeve, tears running out of her big brown eyes.

"We're going to die!" Tenten screamed, scared. Sasuke bit his lip, before pushing everyone into the building. The sound of blood hitting the concrete, and groans of dead men and women, was the only noise.

Temari shook when she felt a single hand on her shoulder. She shrieked out, zipping around. She kicked the grey-skinned zombie in the face, left over blood exploded out of his nose, bones cracking when he slammed into the ground. He began to twitch, so Temari slammed her shoe straight into his face, it making a squishy noise.

Temari let out a whimper, before jumping behind the front desk of the building. She heard a groan, and was immediately frightened. She took her mouth, and forcefully bit into the being under her.

Temari could taste the copper taste of blood in her mouth, and she could hear a small scream, and 'fuck'.

She glanced under her body to see the young Uchiha, resting underneath her. Temari shot up, pulling her teeth out of his skin, not daring to look at him. Her heart sped up, but she tried to ignore it, when he yanked her back down.

"I do not want to be here right now, you dimwit."

Sasuke merely chuckled, before looking at her, deeply. "You wanna be one of those things with your pretty little ex-boyfriend?" His voice was deep, and low, and it made Temari shut up, and remained on top of him.

Behind a tall bush, Gaara sat slumped up against the large pot, breathing in, deeply. He brushed his maroon bangs out from infront of his face. He didn't know where Temari went, she was probably his only living relative left.

He poked his head out from behind the plant, to see what was going on. He gaped when he saw his uncle, Baki, moving along with the rest of those _things_.

Baki often went and worked a lot in the far deserts, so it didn't surprise Gaara to see him still in his desert work outfit. The flowy material on his headdress was slipping off, revealing more of his head. His robe was ripped, and one shoulder piece was missing, showing off his tan shoulder. Baki wore only one sandal, the other probably in the desert he was recently working in.

Gaara's heart began to pump, he could only hope everyone was alright. But then Gaara saw Hinata Hyuga. The girl was shaking, standing infront of another plant, some ways away from Gaara himself.

Quiet, he moved from behind his plant (he named it Georgie) and made his way to the violet-headed girl. She gasped when he grabbed her hand, only to. have his hand over her mouth.

"Shh" He whispered, "I'm helping you, you can't stand out here!" Hinata nodded, as he pulled her to his plant. He felt her heart thud with his own, as they sat there in silence.

Hinata shook in Gaara's arms, which held tightly on her waist. She felt secure, more secure than she ever felt with Naruto. They held their breaths, not wanting the _things_ notice them. Gaara let the leaves of Georgie graze his maroon hair.

Gaara swore he could hear every _living_ heart beats in the room, thumping louder and louder.

He was truly scared, just like he was when he saw Temari in danger outside, like when he saw Kankuro on the ground dying, becoming a zombie.

One of the zombies was infront of Georgie, the plant, and forcefully pushed it to the ground, letting the perfect pot crack, and scatter on the marble flooring. Hinata let out a shriek, Gaara cursing her for it. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the scene.

Hinata saw the rest of her friends sitting in the broken elevator, shaking. Her eyes widened when she didn't see Temari, or Sasuke. "Where are t-they?" She asked, shaken. The group began to shake more at the thought that they didn't know where the two were.

"Be safe you two…" Tenten mumbled, covering her tear stained face.

"And you are a fuckin' bastard! You fuckin' stabbed my brother! You murdered him!" Temari whisper-yelled. Sasuke could hear the venom in her voice, and the hate in her eyes burned.

"Well, he fuckin' wanted me to! God damn, you can be such a bitch, a selfish little bitch, who doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings. Only yours. Did you ever think that maybe Kankuro didn't love you, but put up with you?"

Sasuke regretted those words.

"I'm a bitch? Really Sasuke? You go and call me a bitch, when I am just caring what happened to my brother, when I just want everyone to be safe.

Just when I'm scared we are all going to die, and we won't be able to be friends, like if this tears us all fuckin' apart? I am a real bitch, I am Sasuke."

Temari shook, tears falling onto Sasuke's face, and onto the parts of his arm where she had bitten and scratched him. Sasuke looked away, not knowing what to say.

"You are the fucking bitch here, Sasuke Uchiha, I hate-" Temari had no time to finish. A _zombie_ had moved its way from around the desk, without the two teens noticing. Temari screamed as the blood dripped onto her body.

Sasuke stood up, wrapping his arm around Temari's waist to lift her up. "Go hide, right now!" Temari nodded, running, jumping over the granite countertops of the front desk. She huffed, and teared up when she saw the _things_ surrounding her.

She jumped up, doing a spilt in the air, knocking to zombies out at once. She grunted with pleasure. She turned to see Sasuke, working hard.

He gripped a stapler he found, smashing zombie heads. His hair swayed, and Temari couldn't help but fall in love, but you always have to go back to reality. Hers was Hinata came out of nowhere and karate-chopped a zombie, blood flying.

Hinata shrieked, shaking her hand to get the red goo off of it. She smiled when she saw Temari smiling at her, and Temari hugged Hinata. Temari began to kick, squishing more of _them_.

Gaara quickly joined the two, using a broken, wooden bench arm as his weapon. He swung it, joining four _zombies_ together. He then flung away the wood, zombies with, to be trampled over. Temari was proud of the group. Tenten ran out, gasping for air, and she was crying.

"Where is my brother?" Tenten shook, she was horribly sad.

"No worries, he is just killing some zombies over there." Temari responded coolly, pointing. She gripped a chair, slamming it into some kid-zombie's face.

She smirked as it fell to the ground.

But she wasn't smirking for long.

A scream ripped through the air, the zombies changed directions, and the group turned their heads, hearts pounding.

Sasuke laid there, on the ground, with two different zombies hovering him, and he had no weapon.

Tenten and Temari both shrieked out at once his name, before racing to get to his possible death bed.

**Wellll? Remember 6-8 reviews, more would be better :)**

**Sry for the wait, lots going on rite now :(**

**Alrite, hit that blue button, come on, I no u see it ;)**


End file.
